


Erets’ thoughts

by Aluminosity07



Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Betrayal, L’manburg war, Mentioned Clay | Dream, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Tommyinnit, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Dialogue, erets betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Basically what it says above, Erets thoughts, inner monologue and the whole shebang.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Erets’ thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ready to just go feral and start posting designs on my twitter account because I’ve been thinking, either I can draw them and post them or I could just describe them in a note in a later fic because I still have the Fundy one written down :))

Eret knew something was weird after a year of meeting many of the people in the dream team smp, he wasn't even sure they _were_ people. 

Eret looked around at the few he called his friends, Fundy stood below at the gate of his castle, watching. _For what?_ He always asks himself. 

Sure, he’ll admit it, he technically couldn’t be classified as human but Eret was 99% sure that none of them were like him. He had been born to the brine family, mythicals who’s numbers were now dwindling. Even Eret would agree, his family was weird but the people he now call his friends are so much weirder. 

It started after Fundy first appeared, sure humanoid animals and Wilbur getting it on with a fish aside, Eret could see things change. 

Not physically but mentally, if anything, everyone looked the same, and after two years of fighting a war with these people he knew nothing changed. 

From the way the grass was always green. The river flowing at the same speed constantly, even during storms and windy days. The walls of L’manburg never changing— until they were torn down. 

Even three years after the revolutionary war of L’manburg Eret could see it in the way Wilbur stayed unchanging, everything about him the same— 

_Other than that betrayed look in his eyes anytime Eret passed them_

—How Tommy grinned at him excitedly, even after he tried to kill him, _kill him; a child_. 

_Or was he,_ a constant voice whispered behind his ear, and he knew this voice well. Well enough to trust it when it came forth, as were the temperaments of being born a Brine. 

Some days, he felt as if his world was moving too quickly compared to the rest of the l’manburg residents. 

When asked, Tommy hadn’t even realized it had been two years, thinking it only had been a few months and Tubbo just smiled, the constant buzzing of Bee’s in the background. 

The way Wilbur could lure people in with his music, _his words_. The way The Bee’s followed Tubbo around everywhere, Eret couldn’t remember a single day The Bee’s were not around. The way no matter what Tommy did he always followed the correct path, sure he was terrible with directions but, it was still the right path for him. 

Eret never had any of that, so when Dream gave him the offer, the offer of a kingdom all to himself, he took it. 

Maybe at a chance to be remembered, remembered in the stream of time that laid dormant in L’manburg. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eret ; Human / Brine family
> 
> Fundy ; Demigod
> 
> Niki ; God of Family — previously demigod
> 
> Dream ; God of Trials
> 
> Tommy ; God of paths
> 
> Tubbo ; God of Bee’s/Wildlife
> 
> Wilbur ; God of music


End file.
